


Adore U

by Kusumah01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01
Summary: Adore U(“Scent” – Kwon Soonyoung POV)Cast: Kwon Soonyoung & Lee JihoonGenre: Yaoi, Fluff, Drama*“Ketika pandangan kita beradu, saat itu aku tahu, aku jatuh hati padamu.”**
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Adore U

**Adore U**

(“Scent” – Kwon Soonyoung POV)

Cast: Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, Drama

**_*_ **

**_“Ketika pandangan kita beradu, saat itu aku tahu, aku jatuh hati padamu.”_ **

**_**_ **

Kwon Soonyoung memulai harinya dengan berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar yang sepi. Dengan balutan celana dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam serta kemeja berwarna senada yang setengah kancingnya terbuka, pemuda tanggung bermata sipit itu menyisir daerah kekuasannya satu persatu seorang diri. Ya, Kwon Soonyoung, pemimpin kelompok mafia terkuat dan terbesar di Seoul itu gemar mengunjungi wilayah yang dimilikinya secara langsung, karena bagaimanapun juga, kelompoknya bukanlah kelompok mafia biasa. Kelompok mafia Kwon terkenal sebagai “Anjing Penjaga”, sebutan khusus untuk mafia yang secara turun-temurun bekerja untuk pemerintah.

Siulan dan senandung ringan keluar dari mulutnya; kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana dan mata tajamnya awas menatap sekeliling. Sejauh ini semuanya aman terkendali hingga senyuman di wajahnya berubah menjadi gurat penasaran saat telinganya mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari sebuah gang sempit tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Rasa penasaran itu semakin menggelitik, membuatnya melangkahkan kaki memasuki gang itu. Di sana ia melihat seorang pemuda berbalut kemeja dan celana kain hitam tengah terlibat pertarungan tidak seimbang dengan tujuh lelaki. Pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu terlihat begitu muda dengan hidung mancung dan parasnya yang tampan. Ia tetap menawan meski lebam dan darah menghiasi wajahnya yang seputih pualam.

“Aih, kenapa harus ada perkelahian disaat aku tak ingin mengotori tanganku hari ini?” gerutunya pelan. Kwon Soonyoung sangatlah malas untuk terlibat dalam perkelahian tidak jelas. Namun, rasa kasihan dan ketidaksukaanya terhadap ketidakadilan menang tatkala ia melihat pemuda itu jatuh berlutut dengan mata tertutup sembari dikelilingi para preman yang sudah bersiap untuk menghabisinya; terlihat pasrah.

“Aih, menyebalkan.” Ujarnya lagi sebelum kemudian bergerak secepat kilat menerjang. Ia melayangkan pukulan dan tendangannya dengan cepat dan penuh presisi; menumbangkan preman-preman itu hingga terkapar di tanah tanpa bisa berkutik lagi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa preman-preman itu tidak akan bangkit lagi, ia pun berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Berdiri di hadapan sang pemuda, mata tajamnya menatap menelisik setiap lekuk wajah pria itu, menyimpannya ke dalam memori. Pemuda itu benar-benar telah membuatnya terpesona meski hanya dengan memandanginya saja. Paras elok pemuda itu tetap terpancar meski darah segar masih mengalir dari luka melintang dipelipisnya dan mengotori wajahnya.

Ia pun berjongkok perlahan di hadapan pemuda itu; tangannya terulur, menyentuh luka si pemuda itu dengan penuh kelembutan. _“Indah…”_

“Masih sakit?” Tanyanya lembut saat pemuda itu berjengit kecil sebelum memberikan anggukkan sebagai jawaban. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari merogoh saku celana belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan, memberikannya kepada pemuda itu, menepuk kepalanya pelan sebelum kemudian berdiri dan berbalik pergi.

Beberapa langkah keluar dari mulut gang, sebuah teriakan keras dari si pemuda mungil itu terdengar. Kwon Soonyoung sedikit menoleh ke belakang sebelum kemudian terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh.

_“Ku harap kita akan berjumpa kembali nanti, manis.”_

-*-

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak insiden di gang sempit itu dan Kwon Soonyoung kini tengah disibukan oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen di atas meja kerjanya; mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang lain sebagai seorang CEO Kwon Corporation dengan pikiran kosong dan wajah yang terlihat bosan.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, tangannya terulur untuk memijat keningnya yang berkedut pelan dan menutup matanya sejenak kemudian.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar sebelum pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas rapi memasuki ruang kerjanya, membuat lelaki itu dengan segera duduk tegak dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

“Ada angin apa yang membuatmu mengunjungiku di sini, Ayah?” tanyanya sebelum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sang Ayah yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di sofa.

“Sangat jarang sekali kau mau menemuiku di kantor alih-alih memanggilku pulang.”

Sang Ayah balas tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil; mengamini pernyataan putra semata wayangnya. Semenjak ia pensiun dan kedudukannya digantikan Soonyoung, pria tua itu lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktunya di vila keluarga Kwon di pedesaan ketimbang berada di hiruk pikuk Kota Seoul.

“Soonyoung, Ayah punya permintaan untukmu dan Ayah berharap kau mau mengabulkannya.”

Pria bersurai oranye itu menatap wajah sang Ayah dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mata tajamnya yang terlihat seperti jarum jam di angka sepuluh lebih sepuluh itu memancarkan kebingungan sekaligus rasa penasaran akan keinginan Ayahnya itu. Lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan ayahnya itu hampir tidak pernah meminta apapun padanya; lebih memilih membebaskan Kwon Soonyoung untuk berbuat semaunya; percaya sepenuhnya pada sang anak.

“Dan permintaan apa itu, Ayah? Kau sangat jarang sekali meminta sesuatu padaku.” Ucapnya pelan. Sang Ayah tersenyum kecil sebelum menaruh sebuah map di atas meja dan mengisyaratkan agar Soonyoung membukanya.

Dengan alis berkerut bingung, ia pun mengambil map itu. Dibukanya perlahan dan sebelah alisnya terangkat saat matanya mendapati selembar foto seorang pemuda yang tersenyum lebar dengan kaos kebesaran dan sebuah nama yang tertulis di bawahnya.

_“Ini…”_

Soonyoung kembali menatap sang Ayah lekat; kebingungan masih meliputinya. Sementara itu sang Ayah tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi sang putra kesayangan.

“Ayah? Kenapa ada foto putra keluarga Lee di sini?” tanyanya.

“Soonyoung,” ujar sang Ayah masih dengan senyuman di wajah. “Seperti yang kau lihat, Ayah semakin tua. Dan Ayah ingin melihat kau menikah dan berkeluarga sebelum pria tua ini mati nanti.”

“Ayah…” ujar Soonyoung yang terputus kemudian.

“Ayah ingin kau menikahinya.”

Soonyoung duduk bersandar sambil memandangi wajah Ayahnya dengan datar sebelum tersenyum lembut kemudian.

“Baiklah, Ayah. Aku akan menikahinya.” Ujarnya pelan. “Tapi, sudahkah kau membicarakannya dengan Paman Lee?”

Sang Ayah mengangguk; senyuman menghiasi wajah tuanya. Dan Soonyoung kembali tersenyum. Orang-orang mengenal pria di depannya ini sebagai orang yang dingin, tapi Soonyoung tahu betul sifat sang ayah yang sebenarnya.

“Sudah. Aku sudah membicarakannya. Dan sejujurnya, ini adalah ide bocah sialan itu.” Ujar sang Ayah sembari mencebik dan kemudian terkekeh pelan saat ia kembali teringat wajah memelas sang sahabat.

Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Ia ingat kelakuan Paman Lee, sahabat sang Ayah yang berwajah dingin juga sangat ditakuti sekaligus disegani oleh banyak orang itu berubah layaknya bocah berumur lima tahun ketika bersama Ayahnya.

“Ini ide Paman Lee?”

“Ya, bocah itu bilang ingin memperkuat hubungan dengan keluarga kita dengan menikahkan putranya denganmu. Meskipun sebenarnya hal itu tidaklah diperlukan. Ia sudah jadi bagian keluarga kita.” Ujar sang Ayah sembari menggedikkan bahu. Soonyoung tersenyum kemudian mengangguk paham.

“Aku mengerti, Ayah. Aku akan menikahi putra Paman Lee.” Ujarnya dengan penuh senyum.

_“Lee Jihoon, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, manis.”_

-*-

Dengan balutan kemeja hitam longgar dan celana panjang berbahan kulit berwarna serupa serta topi _fedora_ di atas kepalanya, Kwon Soonyoung berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan memasuki sebuah klub diskotik dan langsung menuju bar. Menurut info terpercaya dari tangan kanannya, Kim Mingyu, sang tunangan, Lee Jihoon, terlihat tengah berada di dalam klub.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit cemberut tatkala ia ingat Jeon Wonwoo, asistennya yang merupakan suami dari Kim Mingyu itu menggodanya saat ia menyatakan ingin melihat pemuda calon pengantinnya itu sebagai suatu hal yang diluar kebiasaan; yang kemudian ia sangkal dengan dalih hanya ingin melihat kondisi yang lebih muda sudah membaik atau tidak. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan.

Mengabaikan semua pandangan yang ditujukan padanya, serta kerlingan para gadis dan beberapa pria yang menggodanya, Kwon Soonyoung memusatkan perhatiannya untuk mencari pemuda yang telah menempati pikiran dan hatinya belakangan ini. Hingga tak lama kemudian matanya menemukan sosok sang pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya itu tengah duduk di kursi bar dengan anggun dan seksi; membuatnya seketika tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. Namun senyuman itu langsung memudar ketika ia melihat seorang pria mabuk yang tanpa malu-malu meraba-raba tubuh sang kekasih yang terlihat tak nyaman dan berusaha melarikan diri.

Amarah seketika menggelegak menguasai tubuhnya, namun sebelum ia bertindak gegabah, Kwon Soonyoung kembali teringat akan tujuannya mendatangi klub tersebut.

Secara tenang dan perlahan, ia pun berjalan mendekat untuk kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yang lebih muda dengan posesif; menariknya untuk bersandar di dadanya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda mungil itu. Mengecup leher seputih pualam itu sebentar sebelum kemudian mencium pelipis si pemuda dengan lembut.

Tubuh pemuda dalam pelukannya itu menegang sejenak sebelum kemudian bersandar nyaman sepenuhnya di dalam pelukan; helaan nafas dalam disertai senyuman terlepas dari bibir tipisnya. Dan Kwon Soonyoung pun ikut tersenyum.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sayang.” Bisiknya lembut dan kembali memberi kecupan di cuping telinga si pemuda. Sudut matanya melihat lelaki mabuk itu telah menjauh, meninggalkan keduanya. Ia pun tersenyum puas dan kembali memberikan sebuah kecupan di belakang telinga sang pemuda mungil.

“Terima kasih.” Suara lembut itu terucap dari kedua belah bibir si mungil diiringi tepukan pelan pada lengannya yang masih melingkari pinggang si pemuda. Dengan enggan ia pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan duduk di kursi di samping pemuda manis itu sembari memesan minuman. Ia menyadari tatapan terpana dari si pemuda; membuatnya tersenyum dibalik gelas minuman yang ia sesap perlahan.

“Boleh aku tahu namamu?”

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya tertegun sejenak dan melihat ke arah si manis dengan senyuman terukir di bibir. Ia meletakan minuman yang baru diteguk setengah, berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan dan berdiri dihadapan si pemuda. Perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya mendarat lembut di kening sang pemuda. Tawa canggung terlepas dari mulutnya sebelum secepat kilat, ia berjalan keluar dari klub tanpa menoleh lagi sedikit pun; terlalu malu dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, meski wajahnya yang dingin dan datar seolah menyatakan sebaliknya.

“Kwon Soonyoung bodoh! Kau kan belum boleh mendekatinya!” umpatnya pelan saat dirinya tiba di parkiran di depan klub. Wajahnya berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kedua tangannya terangkat, menjambak rambutnya sendiri lalu berjongkok sembari merutuki kebodohan diri.

“Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Secepat kilat ia menoleh. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar saat melihat tubuh tinggi menjulang sang tangan kanan berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah; mengamatinya. Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya sebelum ia berhasil menenangkan diri. Perlahan ia pun berdiri sembari menghadapi anak buah kepercayaannya itu dengan wajah datar, seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

“Uh, tidak ada?”

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar terpampang pada wajahnya; tahu persis kalau atasannya itu berbohong. Kwon Soonyoung pun merengut dengan bibir mengerucut.

“Aish, Kim Mingyu~” Rengeknya dan pria tinggi itu pun tertawa puas.

-*-

Soonyoung berjalan dengan santai sembari bertelepon dengan adiknya. Hari ini ia memilih untuk berpakaian kasual; celana longgar, kaus dan sepatu kets, menyatu dengan kerumunan yang sebagian besar adalah mahasiswa.

Ia tengah tertawa karena beberapa lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh adiknya melalui telepon sambil berjalan menuju kafe favoritnya ketika seseoarang menabraknya. Mata tajamnya melirik sekilas dan kemudian tersenyum simpul. Orang itu adalah dia, Jihoon-nya. Pemuda mungil itu tampaknya sedang terburu-buru jika melihat dari penampilannya yang berantakan sebagai indikasi.

Pemuda mungil itu dengan cepat membungkuk dan meminta maaf padanya tanpa sekalipun mengangkat wajahnya; membuat Kwon Soonyoung kembali tersenyum dan menepuk kepala sang pemuda dengan lembut sebelum kembali meneruskan perjalanan.

_“Hyung? Apa kau mendengarkanku? Ada apa? Kau akan pergi kan?”_

“Ya? Aku tidak apa-apa, Channie. Bilang pada Ayah kalau aku akan pergi.” Jawabnya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat ia merasakan seseorang menarik dan menahan tangannya. Ia menoleh dan kembali tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa yang menahannya adalah Jihoon.

“Kau akan terlambat jika tidak cepat-cepat, Jihoonie.” Ujarnya lembut. Namun pria yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya berdiri membeku. Ia terkekeh pelan dan kemudian melepaskan pegangan sang pemuda dengan lembut lalu berbalik dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Jihoon yang tengah berdiri mematung.

_“Huh? Kau bilang apa, Hyung?”_

“Bukan apa-apa, Channie.” Ujarnya. Ia melirik ke belakang, tersenyum dan kemudian berbelok ke sudut jalan dan memasuki sebuah kafe dengan riang.

“Aku mau makan kue dulu. Kita bicara lagi nanti, Channie.”

_“Apa?! Yah, Hyung!! Awas kalau kau tak bawa satu ke rum-”_

Ia pun menutup teleponnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya; membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju konter; mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang diarahkan padanya. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi dan mengganggu waktu Kwon Soonyoung dan kue kesayangannya.

-*-

Soonyoung mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melangkah keluar. Matanya sekilas melihat ke sekitar sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah megah itu dan mengetuknya perlahan.

Detik berlalu hingga pintu itu terbuka; memperlihatkan sesosok pria paruh baya seumuran ayahnya yang tersenyum lebar menyambutnya.

“Wah, kau sudah besar, ya, sekarang!” Ujar pria itu penuh semangat sembari menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan menepuk-nepuk punggungya; tawa riang terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

“Ayo masuk!” Ajak pria itu sembari menariknya ke dalam rumah; yang diikuti Soonyoung tanpa banyak bicara, hingga mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas; dan jika tidak salah ingat, Soonyoung yakin itu adalah ruang keluarga Paman Lee.

“Terakhir kita bertemu, aku ingat kau masih SMA. Tapi coba lihat sekarang, kau tumbuh dewasa menjadi pria gagah dan tampan.” Ujar sang paman sembari mengusak rambutnya lembut membuat si pemuda yang dipuji tersenyum sembari ikut mendudukan diri di sofa.

“Aku masih belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan denganmu, Paman Lee.” Ujarnya merendah.

“Apa yang kau katakan, Soonyoung-ah? Kau itu pria yang paling dicari di kota ini. Pria dan wanita saling berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu.” Sahut wanita paruh baya sembari menghampiri keduanya, membawa nampan yang berisikan tiga cangkir teh beserta kue-kue untuk camilan. Soonyoung hanya tertawa canggung; sedikit malu menerima pujian dari keduanya.

“Terima kasih, Paman, Bibi. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih harus banyak belajar.”

Wanita paruh baya yang merupakan istri Paman Lee itu hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping sang suami setelah menyajikan nampan yang dibawanya.

Sejenak Soonyoung melihat sekeliling ruangan; menyadari suasana rumah yang sedikit sepi. Berbeda jauh dengan saat ia berkunjung bertahun-tahun lalu. “Di mana Seungcheol hyung dan Jihoon, Bi?”

“Ah, Seungcheol masih di kantor dan Jihoonie masih belum pulang dari kampusnya.” Sahut sang bibi sembari mempersilakannya untuk mencicipi hidangan yang ia bawa barusan. Tanpa ragu tangan Soonyoung terulur dan mengambil beberapa keping kue yang langsung ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya. Wangi kue itu sangat harum dan menggoda. Dan Kwon Soonyoung tak akan pernah bisa bilang tidak pada makanan.

“Jihoonie mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi.” Tambah sang paman sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Soonyoung yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari sang pemuda yang terlalu asik dengan kue yang dimakannya.

“Wah, kue buatan Bibi memang paling enak sedunia!” Serunya senang. Kepingan demi kepingan kue itu memenuhi mulutnya. Membuat pipinya sedikit menggembung persis seperti seekor hamster kalau sedang makan.

“Ah, ternyata kau masih Soonyoung gembul si tukang makan.” Ujar Bibi Lee sembari terkekeh kecil; senyum hangat menghiasai wajahnya. Soonyoung tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal; rona merah terpampang hingga ke telinga.

“Habis kue buatan Bibi enak sekali, sih.” Ujarnya pelan sembari menunduk malu; tangannya menggapai sekeping kue dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam mulut. Membuat kedua orang tua itu tertawa gemas.

“Aku pulang!”

Sebuah teriakan kecil disertai dengan bunyi debam pintu menutup, memenuhi ruangan; membuat ketiganya menoleh ke arah pintu. Sepertinya salah satu anggota keluarga Lee sudah pulang.

“Jihoonie? Kau sudah pulang? Kemari sebentar, nak. Ayah ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang.” Ujar Paman Lee. Dan Kwon Soonyoung dengan segera menelan semua kue yang ada dimulutnya sebelum duduk dengan tegak sembari memandang ke arah pintu dengan nafas tertahan dan jantung yang berdebar; menantikan kemunculan pemuda mungil yang telah menempati hatinya.

Sosok lelakinya itu pun muncul di ambang pintu dengan wajah sedikit menunduk dan bibir mengerucut; terlihat lelah meski hal itu tak mengurangi keindahannya sedikit pun. Dan membuat Kwon Soonyoung hampir saja berteriak karena gemas.

Jihoon sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya, membuatnya dapat memandangi dan mengagumi sosok sang kekasih sedikit lebih lama. Jihoon terus menunduk sebelum akhirnya kepalanya terangkat dan mata indah itu mendarat di wajah Soonyoung; sedikit melebar karena terkejut. Dan Soonyoung pun tersenyum. Pemuda mungil itu mengingatnya.

“Jihoonie, kenalkan, namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Tunanganmu.” Ujar sang paman.

“Hah? Apa?”

“Dia Kwon Soonyoung, putra keluarga Kwon yang Ayah ceritakan padamu kemarin. Ayah ingin mempererat hubungan keluarga kita dengan menikahkanmu dengannya.” Ujar Paman Lee menjelaskan dan melambaikan tangannya agar sang anak mendekat. Namun lelakinya itu hanya mengangguk dan tetap diam di tempat; masih mencerna ucapan sang Ayah.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan mendekati si pemuda pujaan hati yang masih tampak bingung. _“Akhirnya…”_

“Kwon Soonyoung.” Ujar si mungil lirih; semburat merah menghiasi pipi bak pualam itu. Soonyoung kembali tersenyum.

“Soonyoung.”

“Ya, Sayang?” Sahutnya sembari tersenyum; tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk kemudian membelai lembut pipi yang lebih muda.

“Calon suamiku?”

“Calon suamimu.” Ujarnya pelan.

Perlahan Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir ranum si mungil yang kemudian memeluknya diiringi kekehan kecil terlepas dari mulutnya. Jemari lentik itu mencengkram erat untuk kemudian menarik kecil jas Soonyoung, sehingga ia pun sedikit merendahkan badannya bersamaan dengan Jihoon yang berjinjit kecil. Bilah bibir ranum nan lembut itu kembali menempel di bibir Soonyoung sebelum sang pemiliknya membenamkan wajah berhias semburat merahnya itu ke dada Soonyoung.

“Aku menyukainya.”

“Aku tahu.” Ujarnya lembut sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Jihoon pelan.

Soonyoung mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Jihoon; memeluknya erat dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Bibirnya kembali mendarat di kening si mungil; mengecupnya lembut.

“Aw, manisnya~” Seru Bibi Lee gemas; membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut dengan wajah memerah malu. Keduanya lupa kalau orang tua si mungil masih berada di sana dan melihat semuanya.

“Ibu~” Rengek Jihoon dengan bibir mengerucut sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Soonyoung. Bibi Lee hanya tertawa gemas sebelum beranjak bersama sang suami, meninggalkan keduanya.

Hening meliputi keduanya sejenak sebelum Soonyoung membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher si mungil dan mengerang pelan; semburat merah terpampang jelas hingga telinga. Jihoon tertawa kecil sembari membelai kepalanya pelan.

“Youngie?”

“Ya, Sayang?”

“Youngie…”

“Ya, Sayangku?

“Aku suka baumu.”

Dan Kwon Soonyoung kembali tertawa. Tangannya menangkup pipi si mungil kemudian menunduk dan mengecup bibirnya lembut; memberinya sedikit lumatan sebelum kembali memeluknya erat.

***The End***

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Pernah dipublikasikan di AFF dengan cast WooGyu; dengan sedikit perubahan.


End file.
